The storm
by lessbitchingmorestitching
Summary: Starting with a storm, ending with romance. Set two years after Carla tried to end her life on the fire escape.
1. The storm

A loud booming sounds pours through the room,

"Oh crap" Carla groans awakening to the sound of thunder as she rolls over and gives Peter a little shake, she appears a bit anxious as she does this, shaking herself,

"Are you alright love? You're shaking Carla, what's wrong?" Peter asks gently and caring.

"I've never really admitted this to anyone before as I don't want to give up the tough girl persona but I'm actually a little scared of thunder..."

Lightening flashes before their eyes, Carla winces, Peter pulls her into a loving embrace, stroking her hair,

"It's going to be okay sweetheart, I'm here to protect you" he reassures her whilst stroking her soft hair and placing a very tender kiss on her forehead, she snuggled into him, keeping herself warm and safe. She always felt most at home in his arms, it was her favourite place to be, the place where she was the happiest, there is no-one in the world she'd rather be with right now than Peter, he is the love her life, her soulmate, the person who is always there for her. She calms down being in his arms as she knows she is safe with him and that he will always protect her, he would never let any harm come her way, he loves her far too much for that.

A few minutes pass by as they just lay there cuddling, there has been no more thunder since the loud rumble that woke Carla up, Peter rolls over to check the time whilst keeping one arm cemented around his wife, 4:23am.

"Well I guess it's a long time before we have to get up for work..." He says seductively as he begins to passionately kiss his wife, slowly climbing on top of her. He is speechless at how beautiful she looks even bare faced in the morning after a rough nights sleep. Carla kisses him back and places her hands around his back, lightly scratching it to turn him on, her body moves with his and she places her hands into her trousers, taking hold of his cock and slowly rubbing up and down, Peter lets out a little moan,

"I, I want you" He barely manages to get his words out between his erratic breathing, unable to contain how turned on he is and how attracted he is to her.

He rips her nightdress off and throws it off the bed and onto the floor, he slowly makes his way down her body, seductively kissing every inch of her, letting her know how much he worships the temple that is her body. She's wearing some sexy red underwear courtesy of underworld, he bites them and removes them from her body with his teeth, continuing to place little kisses over her thighs, getting closed to her vagina, this turns her on even more, _he's such a tease_ she thinks to herself, she can barely contain how sexually attracted she is to him, she runs her delicate hands through his sexy bed-hair, he comes back up from taking her underwear off, she's now fully naked.

"You are so attractive... I want all of you to be mine forever" He whispers, kissing her neck. She lets out a whimper,

"I am yours forever baby" She begins to pull his top off so she can see his sexy chest, she thinks back to how not that long ago she was laying on that chest being protected by him, that thought turns her on even more, she loves a man who can take care of her, someone who can dominate her.

He rips his trousers and boxers off, getting excited at the thought of entering his wife,

"Roll over baby" she follows his command, he places his cock between her cheeks, just touching the outside of her vagina, he leans in, their bodies fully touches and whispers into her ear,

"Have you been a bad girl recently?" he questions, but he doesn't wait for an answer before spanking her, hard. The soft tickling sensation of his whispering turns her on even more,

"Are you going to follow my every command from now on, and be a good girl?" he spanks her again, she lets out a soft moan, he traces his fingers down her back and he places his fingers near her vagina, making her even wetter and leaving her with a sensation that causes her to move her body into his, their bodies flow together like they are made for each other because in every sense of the world they are made for each other, they were both made with each other in mind, they were always destined to end up together. His penis is throbbing and he flips her around, beginning to passionately kiss her again. He takes his erect cock into his hand,

"Is this what you want" He places his penis into her mouth, she takes it eagerly, she begins to swirl her tongue around the tip of it, and then takes it as deep as she can, it's large but well, she has a large mouth, she slowly moves his cock in and out of her mouth, getting faster as they both get more turned on by the minute, he whips his throbbing penis out of her mouth and quickly places it into her vagina, he thrusts in and out of her whilst she lets out moans when he hits her G-spot, hearing her moan fuels his erection even more,

"I love you Peter Barlow" she lets out wondering how anyone can please someone sexually as much as he can, he's a master in bed, he knows exactly what to do and all the tricks in the book. He knows exactly how to make her moan for him, she loves being submissive to him, he's the only person who can make her feel powerless, the only man who can dominate her, she is weak to him, this makes her scared as she's not in control but at the same time she thrives on it.

He thrusts into her one last hard time letting out a huge moan as he cums inside of her, he kisses her on the lips and then they both lay there on the bed, breathless.

"Did that really just happen?" She gasps, "Please tell me I didn't just dream that"

"Of course you didn't" He replies in a husky tone,

"You rock my world Peter" He cups her chin giving her another kiss on the lips and placing his arm around her,

"And you rock mine" He replies.

They lay next to each other cuddling for another few minutes but then they hear a loud cry from the other room, Carla jumps up and puts her dressing gown on, still naked from the wild sex they just had.

_God she looks so fit in that dressing gown_ Peter thinks to himself, what he would do to take her again right now, but unfortunately in this moment, she has someone else to tend to.

Carla pauses as she gets to the door, with it half open, leaning against it seductively but also looking worried,

"Don't worry she didn't hear a thing, we were quiet, well ish" Peter reassures her, "Also darling, it's time to focus on you next time, I am going to make you scream for me, you have no idea what's coming" He winks at her as she walks off.

Carla looks into the cot at her beautiful little girl, she reaches in and lifts her up,

"Good morning, Amelia, how are you this morning?" She says to her daughter softly, as if she's even old enough to even reply, her heart feels warm inside of her, she can't believe how lucky she is to have made such a beautiful little girl with Peter, she can't believe that there is someone in the world who is a mix of her's and Peter's perfect DNA, she smiles at Amelia and Amelia lets out a little laugh back even though she is only six months old. Carla takes Amelia into the kitchen in her blanket where she finds Peter making breakfast, his face lights up at the sight of his wife and his daughter, he rushes over and gives Amelia a little tickle,

"How's my little superstar doing this morning?"

"She stopped crying instantly when I picked her up, she really does love us, maybe we're not awful parents after all" Carla answers, Carla and Peter smile at each other and place a little kiss on each others lips above their little girl, life is perfect for them right now, they're living in their own place with their own little girl and they're married. They realise just how lucky they are and appreciate the things they have in life, Peter thinks back to how easily he could have lost Carla two years ago on the fire escape, in that moment his life flashed before his eyes, he knew he could never lose her again, he didn't know how to cope without her, yet two years on and they're standing here with a little bundle of joy in their arms. Amelia has been detrimental to Carla's recovery, she's given Carla a purpose, a reason to stay strong, a reason to keep fighting and a reason to smile, Peter has also helped her so much and has proved to be her rock in this difficult time, he's always been there by her side to help her and encourage her.

Peter walks back into the kitchen,

"I made you a coffee" He hands the coffee to her,

"Thank you, I see you've made yourself breakfast as well" She laughs,

"Well I was going to make you some as well but I didn't know if you would have time before taking Amelia out" Amelia is going for a play date with Archie, Amy Barlow's son today,

"It's okay, I appreciate the thought thank you, can you watch her for a second?" Carla rushes out of the room to get dressed, she appears a few minutes later wearing a sexy red summer dress with some clothes for Amelia to wear in her hands. _She looks so beautiful_ Peter thinks. She takes Amelia back off of Peter and changes her nappy and then places her into the cute little dungarees she picked out for her little angel, she grabs her handbag and the nappy bag and makes her way over to Peter,

"I'm off out now, I'll be back this afternoon, have a good day love" She says to Peter and places a final kiss on his lips,

He bites his lips and replies, "I guess we'll have to finish what we started this morning when you get home, it's your turn now" Carla covers Amelia's ears

"Sssssh, she doesn't need to hear that inappropriate language" he laughs, and she gives him a genuine smile, two years ago on the fire escape she never thought she would smile again, she thought there was no other way out, that the demons would never leave her alone, she didn't want to be here anymore yet two years later she's stronger than ever and it's all thanks to Peter and Amelia. Carla and Amelia leave their perfect family home leaving Peter behind, ready for Amelia's play date, although what she's not ready for is having to put up with Tracy and Amy Barlow for the day, she thinks about how alcohol always used to get her through difficult times with Tracy, but she knows she is in a much better place now, one that doesn't require alcohol to get through the day, she needs to stay strong for Peter and Amelia, she can't risk another relapse from him, she needs him in her life, by her side, looking after their daughter together.


	2. Peter's romantic surprise

Carla takes a deep breath preparing herself to knock on the door of Tracy and Amy's seriously wondering how she had ever agreed to do this, _is a six month old even old enough for a play date, it's not really like they can do much at that age_ she wonders. She looks down at Amelia and smiles,

"You ready little one?" She asks as if Amelia was ever going to reply, she knocks on the door which swings open almost immediately,

"Oh, hi" Amy mumbles, letting Carla and Amelia into their house

"How are you and Archie doing?" Carla inquires

"We're okay... I guess, it's a struggle being kept awake all night by a crying baby when all you want to do is sleep"

Carla laughs, "I can definitely relate to that struggle, a lot of wine helps but I shouldn't be encouraging underage drinking in young mothers"

Carla and Amy walk into the living room where Archie is playing in his activity set smiling away to himself, Carla places Amelia down next to him so that they can play together, they both sit there hitting the activity set and making lots of noise with it

"I wish toys weren't so noisy all the time, I like to have my own time to think" Amy mumbles

Carla and Amy sit down on the sofa making sure they have their eyes on Archie and Amelia at all times, Carla is very protective after her previous miscarriage making sure that no harm ever comes her way

"Would you like a cup of tea of coffee" Tracy calls from the kitchen

"A coffee would be great please love"

A few minutes later Tracy comes through and places a coffee down on the table for Carla, an orange juice down for Amy and a cup of tea for herself

"So, how are you both coping with the baby?"

"We're not doing too bad, Steve is being a jerk as normal but what more can you expect from that man" Tracy replies

"Peter is brilliant with Amelia, he loves her so much, he's always trying to get involved with her, feeding her, playing with her, giving her loads of cuddles, he's been an angel, I really wouldn't be able to cope without him"

"Well that's my brother for you, I might always bully him but deep down I know how much he pulls his weight for the people he really cares about, you're lucky to have him"

"Oh, don't I know it! I have no idea how I pulled a man as caring and loving as him, I really don't deserve it, he's been my rock ever since we got back together" Carla replies with a smile across her face.

Carla looks over to Amelia and notices how cute and happy she looks playing with Archie, it's good for her to get a bit of social interaction outside of Carla and Peter, Carla has considered going to mum groups to let Amelia make some more friends but those really aren't her type of place in, to be honest, even being with Amy and Archie isn't her place to be but she's forcing it to ensure Amelia has the best life and the best chance of an enhanced development as she can, she really wants to provide the best life for her child.

Meanwhile, back in their family home, Peter sits down not knowing what to do with himself now that his wife has gone out for the day, he knows that he wants to surprise her when she gets home but doesn't know to go about it. He pulls his laptop out from the shelf on the table in front of him, puts his feet up on the table and begins to search up ways to surprise his wife, believing he has come up with the perfect idea he puts the laptop away, grabs his coat to go and get all the things he needs for the surprise.

A few hours later and the surprise is all set up and Carla is on her way home with Amelia from Amy and Tracy's thinking about how cute baby Archie is and how Archie and Amelia could make the best of friends one day, although secretly hoping that they don't so she doesn't have to spend even more time with Tracy.

Peter hears Carla putting her keys into the door and goes over to greet his wife and daughter, as the door opens he leans over and gives Carla a big kiss on the lips which was received gratefully by her putting a smile onto that gorgeous face of hers, he also kisses his daughter on the forehead and ruffles her hair

"How was your day sweetheart?" He asks with all the care and attention in the world

"Oh it was okay I guess, it was tedious listening to Tracy and Amy moan all day but Amelia had a nice time and Archie is adorable, Amy might be young and a right little moaner but she does make a good mother, she really takes care of him you know"

"Oh that's good, I'm glad you had a nice time little one" He pokes Amelia in the belly button who laughs at his gesture.

By the time they got home, it was almost time for Amelia to go to bed, she had been fed over at Amy and Tracy's which was good considering time was really getting on and they needed to get little one into bed before she wakes up in a grump tomorrow morning

"Shall we go and take this little messy princess for a bath" Carla asks Peter tickling Amelia

Peter places his hand on Carla's back

"I suppose we should" He picks up his little girl and walks over to the bathroom with his beautiful wife, running a little tiny bubble bath for his small daughter making sure the water isn't too hot for her before placing her into the bath. She plays around with the bubbles, laughing. Carla and Peter smile at each other

"I can't believe we made her. A tiny human"

"She's so perfect isn't she" Peter replies, giving Carla a peck on the lips. She loves seeing Peter so manly taking care of their daughter, it turns her on more than anything.

Amelia has managed to get bubbles everywhere whilst splashing around, all over the little bit of hair she has, all over mummy and daddy and all over the picturesque bathroom the couple had designed just for them, Peter leans down to wash her little bit of hair and her body whilst Carla cleans the bathroom and prepares a towel for her little girl to dry her off before she gets cold, Peter picks Amelia up out of the bath as Carla places a towel round her, drying her down and placing her in the cutest white and giraffe pyjamas she could find, she takes hold of Amelia and takes her into her little baby room, placing her gently down into the cot with her last bottle of milk before bed, Peter comes over and begins to read to her to get her to sleep

"Splash in the puddles, jump in the rain, catch a ride on the raindrops falling from the sky"

Carla admires her husband, getting more and more turned on by him being such a brilliant dad, she can't help but love him and everything he does.

Finally Amelia falls asleep and Peter takes her bottle off her, puts the covers over her, turns the light off and closes the door behind him and Carla

"Now that she's asleep, I have a surprise for you" Carla's face lights up, Peter admires how wonderful she looks

"What Peter, you didn't have to!"

"You deserve it babe, you've been so strong for me and Amelia, I want to make you feel special" He places his hands over her eyes

"Close your eyes as well"

She puts her full trust into him as he guides her into their bedroom and removes his hands from over her eyes, "You can open them now"

"Peter... Peter it's stunning, you didn't have to do all this!" her voice sounding so excited. The bed is decorated in rose petals in the shape of a heart with lit candles between the petals lighting them up making them look so romantic, there's a little teddy laying on the bed holding a heart that says I love you on it, a bouquet of pink lilies and pink roses and some very expensive chocolates, "I can't believe you went to all of this effort for me!" she has tears in her eyes so grateful for everything he has done for her.

"You deserve to be treated like the Queen you are, open the card on the flowers"

_Dear Carla,_

_You have done so amazing in your recovery over the past two years, and not only have you recovered yourself but you've been my rock throughout my struggles and relapses as well, you are the only person I want beside me for the rest of my life, the only person I really care about and the only person that I am in love with, you are my soulmate and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I am so proud of the person that you are today and I can't wait to make even more memories with you in the future. Thank you for blessing me with our tiny little girl who is just as perfect as you are and thank you for being yourself, I could not do this without you. You are the most strong, beautiful person that I know, and the best wife there ever has been._

_Lots of love, Peter x_

Normally cringe worthy stuff like this would make her throw up, but when it's from Peter it's different, he makes it feel normal and it feels special coming from him and most of all it makes her happy hearing it from the only man she would want to hear it off, if anything it makes her heart feel fuzzy but don't let Peter know that.

Peter carefully removes the chocolates, teddy and flowers from the bed, he then picks his wife up and slams her on it, kissing her intensely

"I said it would be your turn next" He says in a raspy voice.

He slams her down, holding her down by her shoulders, and slowly removing the summer dress that she put on this morning, tracing his hands down the delicate areas of her thighs turning her on even more. She removes her own underwear seductively as his erection grows, he reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out some pink fluffy handcuffs, cuffing her to the bed now that she is fully naked, he then pulls out some rope and restrains her legs to the bed with it

"How do you like that?" He begins to ask, expecting no answer.

"I own you, you will answer to me and me only" He begins to caress her nipples as her breathing deepens, "You will only cum when I allow you to, is that understood?" She lefts out a muffled response, he runs his hands down her naked body, taking in every minute of it, every ounce of beauty that she has, he gets down to her vagina and begins to stimulate her clit with his finger, gently rubbing around with different strokes as she lets out a tiny moan, he places his finger to her lips in s sexy manner, "Shhh, I haven't given you permission to cum yet" he moves down from her clit now that she is getting wetter and wetter and inserts a finger into her vagina, moving up and down and around inside of her, he takes his finger out and puts it into her mouth "Suck on it" He orders, "Taste how good you are" She takes his finger into her mouth and sucks it rigorously, his penis begins to throb as he imagines her doing that to his penis, he removes his now very wet finger from her mouth and works his way back down to her vagina, pausing to squeeze her boobs and flick her nipple on the way down, he also takes her boob into his mouth, playing around with his tongue on her nipple, she has very sensitive nipples, "Moan for me baby" she lets out a moan while his tongue is dragging itself around her nipple whilst he simultaneously now has three fingers pleasuring her inside her vagina, "I'm on the verge of cumming" She tries to let out between breathes, he quickly removes his fingers from inside of her and takes his tongue away from his nipples, "You're not being done that quickly!" he answers, leaving her on edge and painfully awaiting an orgasm, her heart pounding and her breathing heavy as she tries to contain how turned on she is, he moves down to her clit and begins swirling his tongue around it, sucking it gently and giving it a little nibble, he inserts his fingers back into her vagina as he focuses on her clit moving his tongue around in circles, she grabs the bed sheets and tries to move her body as she moans but is contained by the restraints placed onto her earlier, "Cum for baby" he grunts with a mouth full of her vaginal wetness as he places his tongue back onto her clit and moves his fingers that are in her vagina up and down faster and faster, for the last time she grabs hold of the bed covers and squirts directly into his mouth, he swallows it appreciatively and quickly pulls down his jeans, sticking his throbbing cock into her very wet vagina ready for his turn to cum, he thrusts inside of her faster and faster, pulling her hair as he thrusts, he lets out a deep moan which in turn causes Carla to orgasm again, the pros of being a woman with the ability to multiple orgasm, he finally cums inside of her, panting and then places his fully erect cock into her mouth, "I want you to taste what's left on there" After they've finished, he unties her and takes the handcuffs back off her placing them in the bedside drawer, they both lay naked on the bed cuddling whilst Peter mindlessly moves his fingers around her bare stomach,

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks,

"Absolutely, you know exactly what to do to me"

"Before we go to sleep, there's one more surprise I have for you. Turn over the letter from the flowers and read what it says out loud"

She picks up the letter from the flowers off the floor and begins to read what it says,

"WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY!" She screams quietly trying not to wake Amelia up, she gives Peter a passionate kiss on the lips and places her head onto his fit chest, slowly falling asleep whilst he plays with her hair and dreaming about the surprise holiday which as of yet, she knows nothing else about.

* * *

I** have a feeling this chapter may not go down well as it's not very realistic however I think that's the beauty of the fanfiction world, it doesn't have to be realistic it can expand the realms of the corrie universe, it's almost like it's own universe in itself if you will. I hope you all enjoyed it, bare with and continue reading it anyway as I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**If you have any other ideas for oneshots you would like written then feel free to drop them below and I'll try my best, I want to give you all what you want! **

**Thank you all for reading and thank you for all the reviews, as always I really appreciate it x**


End file.
